


Eat that up, it's good for you.

by chanmosphere



Series: Something good can work [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Needy Baekhyun, Smut, Very tiny almost nothing bloodplay, age gap, kind of rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Jongdae makes a bet and Baekhyun is determined to win.





	Eat that up, it's good for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing makes no sense, really, it just follows the holy path of porn.

If there’s something Baekhyun never thought he would find himself thinking about, was their Sociology teacher on a sexual way. Damn Jongdae for planting those images in his brain. Mr. Park is scary, known around campus for being a stuck up man; too stiff, too prude and strict for everyone’s good.

But for Baekhyun, a challenge is always welcomed.

"I bet you can't make Mr. Park bend you over his beloved desk and fuck you, fast and hard." Jongdae had said that Monday, disgustingly wriggling his eyebrows at him. "I mean, if he even has the _balls_ to do it." A smug smile slowly curling up his lips.

Jongin had chuckled, changing the position of his feet propped over the messy coffee table as he playfully pulled at some of Kyungsoo's dark locks. "He won't do it, he's too rigid." He says, pouting and frowning at Kyungsoo who had slapped his hand away.

"Well, Baekhyun has fucked half of the teacher's council already. How hard can it be?" Kyungsoo had shrugged.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Baekhyun had squint his eyes at his friend and Kyungsoo had flicked his eyes around without answering, obviating his answer and _hoping_ Baekhyun would get the message, gaining at the same time, a smack on the face with one of Jongdae's smelly cushions.

Baekhyun seemed to have revaluated his options; he had to admit that his professor wasn't bad at all. He had a handsome face, flawless skin and glossy black hair that Baekhyun wouldn't mind run his fingers through and he had the feeling that Mr. Park hid a lot more than just lanky legs under all those layers of clothes. Baekhyun had bit his lower lip at the thought, so hard that it almost made it bleed.

"What do I win?" He had asked carefully, not wanting to give in so easily.

"I'll make your Sociology assignments for a month. Kyungsoo will take Organic Chemistry and Jongin Analytic."

"Hey!" Jongin exclaimed. "We never said anything about─"

“Deal.” Baekhyun rushed to say, eyes moving among his friends and a small smirk creeping up his lips.

….

A week later Baekhyun finds himself outside their Sociology classroom, three hours after all classes had ended. He knows Mr. Park always stays in late, planning his next class or grading papers.

Baekhyun has been thinking about his move all week, planning everything into perfection because he simply can't lose a bet as juice as that one, so he pushes the door opened and as expected, the teacher is sitting at his desk, glasses resting over the bridge of his nose and a frown of concentration marring his handsome face. He looks up when he realizes he's not alone anymore and removes the frames with a swift movement of his wrist which, and Baekhyun can't understand how, sets a fire in the pit of his stomach; he wants so badly to just jump at the man, straddle him and grind his hips down just to know what kind of noises his teacher can make, being ravished by those pink lips and have his tongue shoved into his mouth until he can't breathe, but for the moment, all he can do is just stare.

"Baekhyun." The man says, and his voice is so deep that sends shivers all the way down of Baekhyun's spine, increasing his arousal. He just prays to not get hard right there and then, not yet at least. "Is late, what are you doing here?"

"I uh... I forgot my book, yeah, I just─" He curses under his breath at his teacher's quirked eyebrow and walks towards his desk, praying that the book ─the same one he thought he had lost and didn't bothered to look for in the drawer of his small desk─ is there, and it seems like Lady Luck is on his side today because there, on all its white and blue glory, is his Sociology book. Baekhyun can almost feel it laughing at him for his sudden lack of brain cells. Is not that he's stupid, but being alone with the professor inside a chilly room _makes_ him stupid.

"Did you find it?" The teacher's voice startles him, pulling him out of his reverie as he turns to look at him with wide eyes.

"Uh? Ah, yes, I did... find it." Baekhyun’s voice trails off. He can't leave yet, but he can't find another excuse to stay.

He sighs inwardly and hopes it goes unnoticed by the man as he walks towards the door. Well, at least he had come with all the intentions of actually doing it, but for some unknown reason, he couldn’t just bring himself to act up and it’s unsettling, he has never had this problem before; one look from the professor was enough to have him feeling weak in the knees. It’s a foreign sensation and Baekhyun doesn’t like it one bit.

He could just leave, lie to his friends and tell them that yes, Mr. Park does have a stick up his ass and didn't fell for his charms instead of saying that he chickened out in the last minute. But just when his fingers curl around the handle of the door, he hears his name rolling out of the teacher's mouth, so sensually and deep and inviting that he can't help but squeeze his eyes shut and tighten his jaw.

"Yes?" Baekhyun takes a deep breath, counts to three and turns around when he deems it safe for Mr. Park to look at his face.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your last paper. I was going to ask you to stay tomorrow, but since you're here now..." Mr. Park points at the desk-chair in front of him and it takes Baekhyun a second to realize what he means. Baekhyun moves quickly to sit on the cold chair, carefully placing the book over the table as watches  the professor stand up and walk around to sit at the edge of his own desk, right in front of him, his crotch perfectly leveled with Baekhyun's eyes, suddenly making him feel hot all over, squeezing his legs together because _damn_ , what's under those tight pants looks promising.

"Yeah?" Baekhyun involuntarily breathes out.

"I've read it a few times already, and I have to say that I'm surprised. I was expecting you to fail this assignment again." Mr. Park says and Baekhyun frowns. It is not his fault that this class was the only optative course left when he got the date to arrange his schedule. Baekhyun is good with numbers, chemical formulas and managing physicochemical methods on a daily basis, but not with how people are supposed to work. He would rather spend his time locked up in a lab than analyzing human relations and their development.

"Well I... tried harder this time." Baekhyun mumbles.

"So I noticed, although I would've liked more emphasis on the economic branch of the subject instead of the artistic, but a pretty good job indeed."

"Thanks." He smiles, it feels really good being praised, by Park Chanyeol nonetheless, the same teacher that doesn't hesitate in ripping apart your work right in front of your face if he finds it insulting enough for his high intellect.

They fall silent for a moment, Baekhyun has to look anywhere else but at his front while he feels the teacher's piercing gaze burning holes on his face. He wants to take a look, make sure is not only a trick of his mind the tension he feels irradiating from his professor. It suddenly feels really hot and he flies his hand up to tug at the collar of his shirt. Then, there's a large shadow looming over him and he makes the terrible mistake of glancing up: Mr. Park is close, so terribly and dangerously close that he feels like he's going to melt into a pool of goo. There's a frown on his face, but there's no hint of annoyance in it, it's something Baekhyun can't really point a finger at... or he can, but he’s having trouble assimilating it.

"Mr. Park─"

The man hums, and Baekhyun feels the rumble of his voice sinking heavily in his stomach, making his dick twitch with want.

"Your book was a really lame excuse, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mumbles and leans even closer.

"S-sorry?"

"You are not subtle at all."

"I─"

"What do you _want_ , Baekhyun?" His voice sounds even deeper, if that's possible, as he slides his hands over the top of the desk to curl his large fingers around Baekhyun's slim wrists.

"I─" Baekhyun bites his lower lip and closes his eyes for a moment, thinking that _what the hell_ , he has Mr. Park right there, willing to do whatever he asks him to, or so he thinks. He gathers all the courage he can and lifts his gaze to meet the teacher's eyes before speaking with determination. If he's going to do this, he's going to make it right. "I want you to fuck me." Baekhyun finally says, and he's surprised at how sure of himself he sounds even though inside he's a nervous wreck. "I want you to bend me over that desk and fuck me until I'm screaming your name, professor." He tries to sound as sultry as possible, but his voice trembles at the last word, he hopes his teacher doesn't notice.

Chanyeol smirks and the last thing Baekhyun knows, is that he's being pulled onto his feet roughly; he gasps in surprise, colliding against a sturdy chest as the professor wraps his arms around his waist and lifts him up only to sit him back down at the top of his very organized desk, lips crashing against his own almost painfully. It's messy and sloppy, wet and with a lot of teeth as Chanyeol shoves his tongue into his mouth without any warning, enticing a small moan and forcing him to wrap his arms around the taller's neck to keep himself steady and not fall back down.

Baekhyun's breathe hitches when the professor sneaks his hands under his shirt and grazes his skin with his cold fingers, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss in the process. Seconds later, Chanyeol is moving his hands down, rubbing soft circles with the pad of his thumbs and kneading at the side of his thighs as he explores more Baekhyun’s body. The younger mewls when the teacher's fingers tease at the waistband of his pants at his back for a fraction of a second and then he shoves his hands in, using only the strength of his arms to lift him a little and be able to grab a handful of Baekhyun's ass, massaging the soft skin and digging his fingers close, but not enough, to his ass crack. Park Chanyeol likes to tease, Baekhyun learns that day.

Chanyeol jerks his hips forward as he bites and suck at the younger's lower lip, making him groan in a mix of pain and pleasure that has his body trembling; Baekhyun slides his hands down the professor's neck to his chest and messily starts to unclasp the buttons of his pristine black shirt, delighting himself with the sight of pale and soft skin as he undoes one by one.

His teacher's hand reaches down, fastening the movements of his fingers as he tries to unclasp the button of his pants and then slide his hand in to give his erection a few strokes. Baekhyun moans, leaning his forehead on the professor's shoulder while the man moves his hand up and down his shaft, occasionally stopping to rub his thumb on the tip, digging his nail in the slit and smearing the pre-cum to use it as a lubricant. Baekhyun rolls his head backwards and throws his hands back to support his palms over the cold surface while Chanyeol lifts him up a again to easily pull his pants down along with his underwear and let them fall around his ankles before getting on his knees; the younger bites his lip at the sight of his professor giving his now exposed erection a hungry look, his large hands rubbing up and down the smooth skin of his thighs. Chanyeol then takes his shaft in his hand and gives him another harsh tug that has the muscles of Baekhyun stomach clenching and his back arching.

"Tell me what you want." Chanyeol mumbles as he continues stroking him and nuzzling his nose on the protruding vein of his hard cock.

"Suck me, please." Baekhyun lets out a shaky breathe and Chanyeol grins before angling his head and taking his whole length into his mouth, immediately deep throating him. Baekhyun has to cover his mouth to muffle the scream that threatens to leave his mouth.

The professor's tongue moves expertly around his length, swirling over the slit to then bury it as deeper as possible just to hear Baekhyun trying to suppress his loud moans by biting at his own hand. He sucks and nibbles at the hot flesh, curling his fingers around the base to pump a few times before he's pulling it out, making Baekhyun whimper at the loss of warmth. He then stands up and drags Baekhyun into a searing kiss, letting him taste himself.

Chanyeol pushes him away just a minute later; Baekhyun is about to complain, but he stops himself when he sees the teacher unbuckling his belt on a quick movement of his fingers and then unbuttoning his pants to pull them down. Baekhyun's eyes grow wider at the sight of his professor's thick, red and swollen cock finally being set free and he swallows, wondering if _that_ is going to fit inside him. He doesn't have too much time to dwell on the thought though, as Chanyeol grabs his hand and pulls him on his feet again.

"On your knees." Chanyeol commands and uses his hands to push him down from his shoulders, so he's left with no other option. He didn't know being manhandled like this would so good. “Take it.”

He yanks his hips forward, almost shoving his dick in Baekhyun's face, and the younger bites his lip before taking it in his hand and give it a few tentative strokes before putting it in his mouth. Chanyeol grumbles lowly in satisfaction, hands flying down to grip at Baekhyun's brown locks and push him forward, the tip of his dick rubbing in the back of his throat; Baekhyun is grateful for almost non-existent gag reflexes.

Chanyeol thrusts into his mouth fast and hard, Baekhyun has to place his hands on the older's hips to slow him down a little, but he's not complaining. He slides a hand down to grip at his own cock and pumps himself fast while he bobs his head up and down Chanyeol's shaft. He can feel the muscles of his teacher's stomach contracting under the touch of his other hand and Baekhyun uses the moment he starts to slow down the rocking of hips to pull away just enough to have his lips around the swollen head and suck hard, enticing a groan and a glare from the teacher, possibly pushing him closer to the edge.

But Chanyeol has other plans when he pulls him up by the hair and kisses him again, sucking and biting at his lip until he tastes a bit of his own blood; Baekhyun whimpers, jerking his hips forward in search of more contact. He's painfully hard and he can't even touch himself, scared that that will be enough to make him come. He doesn't want it to end, not yet; not when he wants─ _needs_ that cock pounding into him.

"Fuck me. Fuck me please." Baekhyun begs over the teacher's lips and licks at his own blood staining the older’s, savoring the irony taste in his tongue.

Chanyeol grunts and roughly flips him over, taking him by the back of his neck to bend him and press him over the desk. There's a pause for a short moment where Baekhyun has the chance to think that _oh my god it's really happening_ , he's about to be fucked by Mr. Park; but then he frowns when Chanyeol's still not doing anything, so he looks over his shoulder to see his professor flickering his eyes around in concentration as if looking for something; then it comes down to Baekhyun when he meets his eyes with a smirk on his face as Chanyeol spits a generous amount of saliva on his fingers and Baekhyun swallows hard because that was hot as fuck.

“We gotta work with what we have.” Chanyeol pants out, sliding his hand down again until he reaches his ass to part his cheeks open and circles a drool-covered finger around the rim of muscles before forcing a finger in. Baekhyun gasps and jerks forward, wriggling in discomfort, stretching one arm further to the side to curl his fingers on the edge of the desk. He has done this before, several times, but never like this, almost on a raw way. It hurts, but not as much as to overshadow the pleasure he's feeling with Chanyeol's finger sliding in and out of him. He's a panting mess, rutting his hips forward and hissing when his hot skin comes in contact with the cold wooden surface. Then Chanyeol adds another finger and clasps his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth to prevent the scream to leave his mouth as the teacher stretches him open, curling his fingers inside, rubbing his walls and scissoring him.

"More." Baekhyun whimpers when the professor removes his hand and Chanyeol leans over his back.

"You want more?" Chanyeol whispers on his ear and Baekhyun's lets out a strangled _fuck yes_ as the teacher's lips latches at the skin of his neck to bite down, hard. Baekhyun moans and throws his head back to give the older more access. The heat piling on the pit of his stomach is getting harder to ignore, with Chanyeol fingering him and sucking at the sensitive skin of his neck. It will leave marks, he's sure. "Spread your legs a little bit more." Chanyeol says and Baekhyun complies. He hears him spitting once again on his hand and then the squelching sound as he works his cock a few times before pulling his fingers out to replace them with something bigger. He rubs the head of his cock on his entrance before slamming in. Baekhyun screams, but Chanyeol presses his hand over his mouth again. "Keep it down." He grumbles in his ear. "You wouldn't want for someone to find us like this, would you?" Baekhyun shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut when Chanyeol starts to move, slowly at first, moving his hips in circular motions to help him get used to being filled. "Fuck, you’re so tight." Chanyeol grunts, the deepness of his voice burning on Baekhyun's insides. "You feel so good." The teacher moans and thrusts harder, just once, enough to make Baekhyun whimper and tighten his grip around the edge of the desk.

_"Please please please."_ Baekhyun begs, once Chanyeol moves his hand up to grip at his hair. The teacher has no hesitation, however, when he starts to rock his hips forward on a fast and stable rhythm, sliding in and out of Baekhyun with ease. "Yes, yes, faster─ _ah!_ " He slams his forehead on the table and bites at his abused lip, wincing in pain when he reopens the wound Chanyeol had left earlier.

The teacher fastens his pace, gripping at Baekhyun's hips with one hand to keep him steady as the sound of moans, the slapping of skin against skin and the screeching noise of the desk legs scratching against the linoleum floor echo through the classroom. Chanyeol angles his hips and Baekhyun screams, not caring anymore about who can hear them. "Right there oh my god, _yes._ " He pants, pushing his body backwards to take Chanyeol even deeper.

"You like that?" Chanyeol's voice comes out breathy and deeper.

_"Fuck yes!"_ Baekhyun exclaims with a high pitched voice and Chanyeol groans.

The movement of Chanyeol’s hips start to get erratic and Baekhyun reaches down to stroke himself fast until he comes in his hand and he feels his body going limp while Chanyeol's still thrusting inside of him. He's on a state of bliss, body shaking and a stupid smile on his face even though his hole is still being abused by the teacher, but he doesn't care, it feels good. Chanyeol suddenly pulls out and Baekhyun rolls himself over in surprise to face the older; he's pumping himself, a few beads of sweat tracking down his forehead as he does so and Baekhyun thinks he has never seen something so hot before.

"Finish me off." Chanyeol says and Baekhyun falls to his knees almost instantly, taking his teacher's cock into his mouth to suck him off. It doesn't take long before Chanyeol is moaning loudly, hips thrusting forward as Baekhyun takes him in easily, tongue licking and swirling around the head. He comes with that, shooting inside the younger's mouth; Baekhyun moans at the hot and sticky feeling in his mouth. He pulls out and opens his mouth a little to let some cum slide out, looking up at his teacher with innocent eyes. Chanyeol crooks a lopsided smile at him. "Swallow down, gorgeous." He mumbles and Baekhyun does so with a soft mewl of satisfaction. Chanyeol takes him by the chin and pulls him on his feet again to indulge him into a dirty kiss, licking his mouth clean and gripping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist to prevent him from falling to the floor.

…

That same evening Baekhyun enters Jongdae's dorm, his friends' eyes follow him with a suspicious look as he drops three books over the small coffee table.

"No way!" Jongdae exclaims, letting aside his Xbox controller to gape at his friend.

Baekhyun tugs down the collar of his shirt to show them the purplish bruises blooming all over the pale skin of his neck. The three of them gasp and scramble off of the couch to take a closer look.

"No way!" Jongin repeats Jongdae's words and pokes at the bigger bruise right where his ear and neck meet.

"I need all that finished by Friday." Baekhyun says with a smug smile on his face before taking off, leaving his three friends with their eyes wide and mouths open.

The smile doesn't leave his lips as he takes the elevator up to the 5th floor to get to his own room. Never challenge Byun Baekhyun and expect to win.


End file.
